Darkness arise
by vhdc1234
Summary: "That's it, Fionna. Let unconsciousness take over. Just let darkness control you. Go to sleep. We wont hurt you." A man said. Her eyes dropped and her mind shut down. He tied a cloth around her eyes. He put a thick sack around her head. He picked her up and carried her away.
1. Chapter 1

**Fionna is 11 in this story.**

* * *

A dark figure sat on a throne hidden in the shadows. A young man ran up to him and bowed.

"Your highness. I have brought some news from Aaa. The human race is still alive. One is left. Her name is Fionna. She is the heroine of Aaa."

The dark figure laughed.

"I knew there was still hope for the human race. Even if one is all that's left. Bring me Fionna the human. And do use force if nessesery." the dark figure said.

The young man nodded and went to gather the forces.

"Soon, Aaa will be mine. And their own hero is what will cause it to fall."

* * *

Fionna was walking in the woods with her sister, Cake, practicing her sword play.

"It's getting late, babycakes. We should get going."

"Ok. Lets pack up." _Russle Russle._

"Cake, do you hear that." 8 eyes looked at them. Figures emerged from the woods. Men and women they were.

"Fionna the human. We have been searching for you. We have orders from our king to bring you to him so he can use the human and take over Aaa. Come with us now, and we wont have to use force." the girl leader said.

"Heck to the No. He's not taking over Aaa. Come on Cake." Fionna looked back to find Cake knocked out. 2 men grabbed Cake and launched her twords the candy kingdom. Fionna stared dumfoundedly. The 2 men grabbed her arms. She kicked each of them in the gut. They dropped her. She fought all of them as they came at her. One of them kicked her back and made her fall to her knees. They tied her arms behind her back and her ankles together. A man shoved a cloth in her face. She coughed and spluttered. He pressed it down untill she couldn't breath. Her mind was getting foggy because of the lack of oxegen.

"That's is Fionna. Let unconsesness take over. Just let darkness control you. Go to sleep. We wont hurt you." A man said. Her eyes dropped and her mind shut down. She fell on the ground unconsess. The man removed the cloth from her face. He tied a cloth around her eyes. Then he put a thick sack around her head. He picked her up and carried her away.

* * *

Fionna woke up to a sharp pain. She had been kicked in the stomach. The ropes around her hands and feet were replaced by chains. A gag was around her mouth. A man stood in front of her. Her helped her to her feet.

"The master will see you now. Come on." He led her to a dark room. The lights came on and on a throne was a man. He had black hair and dark blue skin.

"Welcome Fionna. You don't know me, so I will intruduce my self. I am the Demon Prince." He raised his hand. Two boys about 5 years older than Fionna, dragged her to a room with a chair that had hand and feet claps.

"Ok my dear Fionna. This is now your new home. I will study you here. Get her in the chair." The boys ulocked Fionna's handcuffs and cuffed her to the chair. They unlocked her feet and cuffed them to the chair as well.

"Strip her of her cloths, but leave the undergarments." Demon prince ordered. The boys ripped Fionna's cloths into little pieces. They ripped her hat of and shredded it. All that was left was her bra and her underwear. Demon prince odered that the two boy leave.

"Now lets begin, shall we." He put on rubber gloves. He pushed a button on her chair and it made it go down to a bed. Her hands were clasped at her sides. He started to torture her. His hands were not gental at all. He pushed down on her stomach with knocked the air out of her. He pinched her everwhere he could. He left brusies on her flawless skin. His nails were peircing her skin. She felt pain everywhere. Tears rolled down her cheeks. He pulled hard on her skin. She never felt so much pain in her life. He pinched her on more time. He left the room and came back with a tray of chemicals. He mixed a few chemicals in a beaker. It turned a black. He filled a needle with it. He plunged it in Fionna's stomach. She tried to scream, but the gag around her mouth muffled it. He body burned as he drained the needle. He did it slowly, just to torture her. She felt powerful pain in her stomach. She passed out after that.

* * *

Fionna woke up in the same place. She was sitting in that torture chair. Her body was bruised and battered. She felt cold. Demon Prince came in. He smirked at her.

"Are you ready to help me take over Aaa? And if you don't I'll torture you until you do. All I need from you is 4 pints of blood." he stated. Trears were falling free from her eyes. She had been through torture. And it wasn't his kind of torture. His was worst.

"NO. YOU WILL NOT MAKE ME. I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY AAA." She yelled. Folowed by a hard slap to the face.

"Now you listen here bunny. You do not talk back to me. I could end your life with a snap of my fingeres. I know how to kill you 47 painful ways. Now I suggest you let me take what I need from you so you can go home." Fionna nodded. He smiled and continued to take her blood. After he finished, Fionna felt so weak. She closed her eyes and dized off to sleep. Demon Prince took the blood and fed it to a machine. It glowed bright before turning the sun black. Everything became dark.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been weeks since the sun turned black. The people in Aaa were panicing. Demon prince already took over 4 new kingdoms. Everyone thought Fionna was dead. But she was all but dead. Fionna was weak. She has been givin little food. They haven't washed her. They gave her new pj's that are strapped in the back, that way, they can easaly take it of incase they would torture her again or something else. Two boys entered the room. They unlocked Fionna and carried her out. They chained her feet to the floor facing Demon Prince's throne. He looked down at her. He tillted her head up to his eye level.

"Glad you joined me. I have some bussiness to propose to you. You become my queen and I let your friends live. Or you denie the offer, and I'll make you suffer." she spat on him. He growled. He kicked her stomach. She fell flat on her back. He put his foot on her heart.

"You just made a big mistake. GAURDS. TAKE HER BACK TO HER ROOM." he yelled. Four gaurds dragged Fionna back to her room and strapped her back down. Demon prince came in wearing a lab coat, a face mask, and rubber gloves. He unstrapped Fionna's pjs and tossed them to the side.

"You don't look so good. I can fix that." he said. He gently put his hands on her stomach. He felt it growl.

"When was the last time you ate? Or bathed?" he asked.

"I haven't bathed since you brought me here. And the last time the gave me a crumb to eat was 2 days ago." she yelled.

"Hmm, 48 hours with no food. And weeks without a bath. Well a sponge bath can fix your smell. I'll give you food afterwords. I can't have you dying on me. I need you. You are the only thing that can help me take over Aaa." He left and came with a bucket of water and a sponge. He wet the sponge and put it on Fionna's stomcach. The water was ice cold. He washed her arms, legs, stomach, and face. He flipped her over and washed her back. He flipped her back over and dried her off.

"There you go. One bath. I'll get you something to eat. You wont last long without it." He came back with some mush. It tasted ok but it was bland. Must have been prisoner food. She finished it quickly. She was full after that. Demon prince tied a gag around her mouth. She started to freak out. Fionna knew what came next. She tried to break the restrains. Demon prince pet her hair.

"Now Now dear Fionna. Just relax and everything will be fine. Its just a punishment for earlier. You haven't been tortured in a while, so I'll go easy on you. All you will feel is great pain everywhere. It wont be as bad as you think. Mabey you will get like 8 new bruns but I know you been through worst. I wont leave a single brusies on you. Just painful burns. Even thought some brusies haven't healed yet. The sooner I start, the sooner I finish. Lets begin. And keep you eyes open. It will be more fun."

He roughly dragged his fingers across her stomach. He pulled hard on her skin. Leaving a big burn. He left all sorts of burns that were extremely painful. Fionna closed her eyes. Tears leacked out. She felt someone slap her.

"I said eyes open. Do you want me to go on longer." She shook her head repeatedly. Her torture was interupted by someone bursting through the door.

"Sorry to interupt the torture. But we just took over the candy kingdom. The prince is right here." Fionna listen despretly.

"Bring the pink prince in here. You only get to talk to him for 5 minutes. Then he goes in dungen." They brought in a beaten Gumball.

"Fionna? Everyone thinks you are dead. What happened to you. Why are you so hurt?" They both knew the answer to that question. The gaurds threw Gumball in the room. He held Fionna's hand.

"Time's up. Get him out of here." They dragged poor Gumball out of the room.

"Now, where were we. Oh yes. The torture." He was just about to start, when a gaurd brust in.

"A magical cat has been found outside the kingdom. She said something about getting back her babycakes. I think she means the human. She wont stop rambling until she see's her. I'll bring her in." Fionna couldn't let cake see her like this. She struggle to say something but the gag was to tight.

"Mmmmmm. Mmmmm."

They pushed cake in the room.

"FIONNA. WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU." The gaurds held cake down. Cake wiggled out of their grasp. She jumped on Fionna.

"MMMMMMMM." Fionna cried in pain. Cake saw all the brusies and burns on her. Cake got off and hugged her sister the best she could. It hurt Cake to see her like this. The gaurds pulled Cake off. They dragged her out of the room.

"Fionna. I didn't know people cared about you. If I would have known, I would have kiddnapped you sooner." He just noticed that Fionna apperently passed out. Probably when Cake jumped on her. Demon prince smiled.

"Goodnight. Fionna. Sweet dreams."

* * *

PG and Cake were in a cell together.

"What do you think they did to Fionna? Did you see those brusies on her?" asked Cake. PG nodded.

"They must have tortured her. There is no way all those brusies just appered on her. She looked so miserable. I could tell she's been through a lot. I don't know what they did. But we need to save her. We need a plan." Gumball said before driffting off to sleep.

* * *

**Btw. If you were wondering how he burned Fionna instead of leaving brusies. He's a demon. He can do many things.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams are many things. They sometimes come from you memory. Sometimes they come from imagination. Dreams are always different. Tonight, Fionna was having a nightmare.

_Fionna tried to run away from the shadow that was chasing. But only to run in place. She ran and ran, but didn't even move an inch. The shadow stepped into the light and revealed himself. Demon Prince. He launch at her, and-_

Fionna awoke with a start. She was sweating bullets. And the wool pjs weren't helping. She tried to stand up, only to remember she was strapped down. Her body screamed for her to lie back down, for the burns haven't fully healed yet. She set her head down on the bed/chair. The second she closed her eyes the door burst open.

"Rise and shine. It's vistors day. The pink prince and the cat want to see you. But they can't touch you. So I installed this." He pushed a button and a force field appeared around her. It was transparent blue. Air barley got through. And the gag around her mouth made it almost impossible to breath. It felt like she was trying to breath through a pillow.

"Bring them in." he yelled. Gumball and Cake were came in. They were wearing corrals around their necks. Shocking collars. One wrong move and they would get blasted with 100 bolts of electricity. Cake put her paws on the force field. PG put his hands on the force feild. He could see Fionna was suffering worst than him.

"Oh Fionna, what did they do to you." he mumbled. Fionna was running out of air fast. She had to take big breaths to keep oxengen in her lungs. Demon Prince saw this. He opened the force feild. Cake took this oppertunity and held Fionna's hand. Pg held the other one. Demon princes was about to shock them, but saw that they couldn't do anything harmfull.

"Visiting time is up. Me and Fionna have some unfinished bussiness to talk about." He kicked them out of the room. Fionna had fear in her eyes. He tightened her gag. She closed her eyes.

"Now Now Fionna. I wont hurt you anymore than I have to. You're not scedualed to be tortured for another 3 weeks after this one. But that doesn't mean I can't hurt you afterwords, my dear." he took off her pjs. Her burns were almost fully healed. The brusies were gone. She wasn't in that much pain. He didn't like it. He pinch her again and again for half an hour. Now her body was littered in brusies. Tears flowed our her eyes. He gave he a few fresh burns. More tears flowed from her eyes. She tried to scream, but they were all muffled by the gag. He kept giving her burns and brusies for another hour. He enjoyed watching her suffer.

Hot tears slipped down her cheeks. She thought it couldn't get any worst, but she suddenly felt extreme pain. She didn't know where it came from, but it was intense. Then, it stopped. She closed her eyes only to feel a hard slap. She felt her lip bust open. Demon Prince pressed a button and the force feild came back up. He pushed another button and it filled up with steam. Fionna felt her eyes close.

* * *

Fionna awoke in a cold and dark room. She was shackled to the wall. Her stomach growled. She wondered how long she was out. Her pjs were ripped. Her hair was a mess. And she was sore. She saw the door open. She quickly pretended to be asleep. She felt a harsh hand grab her arm. She felt a needle go in her arm. She open her eyes to see a gaurd taking some blood.

"MMMMMMM." she screamed through her gag. The gaurd silenced her. He left with her blood. Demon prince walked in. He was holding some food and water. He fed it to her.

"That cat of yours would not shut up. We had to give her sleeping pills to get rid of her yapping. She really cared about you, doesn't she?" he asked. Fionna nodded. He removed her gag. Fionna saw her blood had stained the piece of cloth.

"Why do you torture me?" she asked. Demon prince smirked.

"Because I like making people suffer. Your tears bring me joy. And your flawless skin makes it easy for me to see my handy work. I've been alive for 5000 years and counting. Even before the great mushroom war. You're eleven. Mere seconds to me. Now lets talk bussiness. I torture you once every month, and you cry like a baby. I thought you were suppose to be tough. But a few brusies and you shead tears. And you call yourself a hero."

Those word hurt Fionna like his tortures. She was a hero. Heros can cry, can't they? She saved lives. She slayed monsters that could kill others. She was a hero. But people think that heros don't cry. But they do. She felt tears swell up. She didn't even bother to try and keep them back. They dripped on the floor. She hugged her knees. She turn to see Demon prince had left. She closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Gumball And Cake were planning to bust Fionna and themselve out of this torturing place. There plan was that while everyone was asleep they would pick the lock on their cell door and free Fionna. Then they would run out of there and warn the other kingdoms. Then they would build up an army and try to over throw Demon prince. Then find a way to bring back the sun and clean up Aaa. Tommorow they would test their luck in carrying out the plan. Cake was full on that the plan would work. But Gumball had a feeling it wouldn't work.


	4. Chapter 4

**I think that I might be updating this story to much. But the more I write, the less you have to wait right.**

* * *

Fionna awoke to a bright light. She was in that cellar room from last night. Demon prince was there to. He held a flashlight to her eyes. When he saw that she was awake, he turned it off. Her pjs were gone. She started to freak out again. She was just about to scream, when a hand covered her mouth.

"Calm down Fionna. It's not what you think, I just need to test out something on you. It wont hurt much, but you will feel a little pinch. I'm going to take my hand away, now promise not to scream." Fionna nodded. He took his hand away. She took deep breaths. Demon prince pulled out a small needal filled with a green liqued. He plunged it in her arm. It hurt a lot. It took all of Fionna's self control not to scream. Her mind got foggy. Then, the pain stopped. Her eyes glowed green.

"Perfect. It worked. My energy sucker worked. In just a few minutes, 90% of your energy will be gone. And you can't move until its gone. But, don't worry. It will come back." With that he left. Fionna felt weaker now. She almost lost all her energy. Then, she passed out.

* * *

PG and Cake were 1 minute away from finishing their plan. The gaurd fell asleep in his chair. Cake molded her arm into a key. She unlocked the cell door and they quietly stepped out. Gumball had witness the gaurds take Fionna to a cell. He led the way. Cake unlocked Fionna's door. They found Fionna sleeping peacefully on the floor. Cake unlocked her shakles. They carried her out of there. But once they set one foot out, an alarm went off. Fionna awoke with a start. She screamed. Demon prince came out followed by 8 gaurds. The gaurds grabbed Gumball and Cake. Demon prince tied Fionna's arms behind her back. He led her to her room. He strapped her down to the chair. He made it into a bed. Then left.

* * *

Demon prince entered Fionna's room the next morning.

"You know it was really stupid what they did last night. They should be executed for a stunt like that."

"No please. Let them live. I'll do anything." Demon prince smirked.

"Well, since you insist. I'll let them live. Only if I add a few more torture than I had planed this month. Your choice." Fionna nodded. She couldn't let her friends die. She felt Demon prince unstrap her pjs.

"Now Now Fionna. This is a different kind of torture. I went easy on you those other times. This one is twice as painfull. Now close your eyes. I don't want you to see what I'm about to do." He tied a fresh gag around her mouth.

The second Fionna closed her eyes she felt intense pain everywhere. Tears flowed. The pain kept getting worst every minute. More pain kept adding up. It kept going for what felt like days. But it only past an hour. Then, the pain seemed to calm down. Only to start again. Another half hour passed. It felt like her body was on fire. Then, she felt his hands stop. Fionna opened her eyes. Her body was covered in 3rd degree burns and huge brusies. Demon Prince had his hands on her stomach. He touched a few burns. They sent a powerful sting throught her body.

"That's it for today. You better brace yourself for tommorow. It's going to get worst. And if they ever try a stunt like that again, I'll make it longer. Now rest up Fionna. I'll go tell your friend they are not going to die. Mabey the should see what will happen if they try that again." He took a picture of Fionna and left. Fionna cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Gumball and Cake were in their cell, waiting for their excecuter. Demon prince appered holding a few puctures.

"You go lucky. You arn't going to die. Your little human friend just saved your life. I made a deal with her. She gets an even more painful torture, and I let you live. And this is how she turned out." He handed the pictures to the pair. They gasped at how Fionna turned out.

"What did you do to her? What has she ever done to you?" yelled Cake.

"This isn't about what she has done to me. This is about what you two did. She really cares about you. That's why she has those burns. And she'll keep getting new ones untill further notice. All because you had to break out." Demon prince left. Gumball and Cake just stared at the pictures. All those burns on Fionna made them think about what they did wrong. If only they camhe up with a better plan. Why did they have to bust out when they knew Demon prince was so smart. Darkness will arise in the land of Aaa. They couldn't do anything about it.

"Fionna suffered because of us. She didn't want us to get hurt. So she let him do this to her. We got her into this mess, but she still suffers for us. She is a true hero." said Gumball. Cake nodded.

"Babycakes, I hope you're alright." cake whispered soft enought for Gumball not to hear. She currled up of the floor and drifted of to sleep. Gumball layed awake thinking about why Fionna helped them when they where the ones that got her in troble. She saved their lives. She took the blame. She suffered when she didn't have to. She was a true hero. Even if she didn't think she was. She saved his butt many times. She killed monsters that could harm people. She was a hero. His hero.


	5. Chapter 5

Fionna layed awake that night. So much pain course through her body. She never had that many injuries at once. She even started to blame Cake and Gumball for it. The night passed quickly. She only got like 3 hours of sleep. She was shooken away when Demon prince burst through the door.

"Rise and shine. Today we are moving you to a new room. One more protective. Come on. We don't have all day." A gaurd unstrapped her and carried her out. She was taken to a new room. It had 4 locks on the door. Inside was a steel table. The gaurd carried Fionna and set her on the table. Her arms were above her head and her legs where halfway open. She struggled as he tightened the restraints and her gag. Everytime she tried, she failed.

"Struggle all you want. These are twice as strong as the last ones you were in. Now lets get this over with." He kicked the gaurds out of the room. She didn't have her pjs. He got rid of them because he was tired of taking them off and putting them back on. He poured a bottle of cyclops tears on her and instently her burns healed.

"I healed you because you wont feel anything from today if you still have those old burns. You might want to close you eyes for this. But don't worry. I'll make this so much more painful than yesterday. And I'll go nice and slow." He lightly tapped his fingers on her stomach. Trying to look for the tenderest spot. When he found it, he pinched her hard and burned her by heating up his fingers. Fionna closed her eyes. She felt the same spot burn hotter and hotter fast. His fingers worked fast and repeated the process all over her stomach. He moved up to her arms. She felt her skin being pulled and burned. Then he moved down to her legs. It felt like 1000 needles entered her skin. Tears were already flowing like a lake.

"Shhhhh. Its ok Fionna. Just relax. It will hurt more in a second. If you keep you mussles tenced up, The pain will never go away." He finished giving her entire body painful burns and brusies. Then he started to dubble cheak her body to see if he missed anything. No patch of skin was left untouched. Her crying was muffled by the gag. They came out af pathetic whimpers. Her body was covered in 3rd degree burns. She felt his hands tap on her burns which resulted in sending powerful stings through her body. He then started to drag his nails across her skin. More pain. Her eyes shot opened. She struggled hard. He slapped her. She struggled harder. He slapped her again, but this time harder.

"Mmmmmm. Mmmmm." Fionna yelled only to be slapped again, harder than ever. He smiled at her.

"Oh Fionna. You look so beautiful when you're in pain. Such a shame you said no on being my queen. You wouldn't have to go through this pain. Yet, you still rejected me. You're not even in full torture yet. That you won't get untill you're older." he whispered. His voice sent chills down her spine.

"MMMMMMMMMM." Fionna tried to scream. He slapped her again. He left a big red mark on her cheek. He smiled at her. She kept trying to scream, only to be slapped everytime she tried. Fionna's eyes were puffy and her vocal cords hurt. Her stoked her hair gently.

"You need to take a hint when someone wants you to shut up, you know. All that yelling will just get you more pain." he whispered. She closed her eyes. Letting all her tears fall out. He laughed to himself. He kept tapping all of her burns. More pain corsed thruogh her body. Fionna struggled again. He slapped her hardder that the last times. She started to taste blood. Demon prince left the room. Despite the pain, Fionna fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Cake and Gumball stared at each other. They were worried about Fionna. Demon prince said she would get punished until further notice. He should have finshed by now. Gumball was the most worried. He loved Fionna. He had asked her out, but she rejected him. But he still loved her. Cake loved her sister too. She couldn't stand watching her suffer. She wanted to claw that demon's eyes out. Never had she seen Fionna this hurt. Not even the time she fought a giant. Cake hoped that Fionna was alright, but she knew that was a shallow hope.

* * *

Fionna awoke face to face with Demon prince. He tightened her gag.

"MMMMMMMMM." she screamed in surprise. He slapped her. Then pinched a burn. She screamed, followed by another slap.

"Hello, my dear. Good news. No torture today. you already had enough. Today is your day off. You can just relax in here. I have busy plans for today, so I wont have any time for you. Good bye." He left the room. Leaving a battered and brusiesed Fionna alone. She knew it was useless to struggle again. Her hot tear ran down her cheeks. Her pain was still there. She was half-naked. The pain never seemed to go away. She closed her eyes, trying to rest. But she couldn't. She got lucky today, but what about tommorow. Mabey she wouldn't be so lucky. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened. Demon prince came in. Behind him were Cake and Gumball. Fionna gave him a look of confusion.

"They would not shut up about you." he said. He removed her gag. Cake rushed to her side. Gumball did the same.

"You have 10 minutes to talk. Then they go back. Starting now." Demon prince sat down in a chair.

"Fionna. What did they do to you?" asked Cake. Fionna didn't answer. She was still mad at them.

"Fionna, baby girl. Why aren't you talking?" asked Cake. She still didn't answer.

"Fionna. Are you mad at us."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK. YOU GUYS GOT ME INTO THIS MESS BY TRYING TO BUST OUT. CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT HE ALREADY WON." Fionna yelled as loud as she dared. Cake and Gumball looked down. Guilt washed over them.

"Well excuse us for trying to save you." Cake snipped.

"Help? HELP? YOU DIDN'T HELP." Fionna snapped back. 10 minutes passed. Gumball and Cake left the room with a pang in their chests. Fionna felt guilty for yelling like that. She knew they were just trying help. She driffted of to sleep feeling sorry for them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. I'm alive. Let me say, this story is nowhere near its end. So no worries. Enjoy.**

* * *

Fionna hadn't seen Gumbal or Cake in a week. She really missed them and wanted to say sorry for the things she said. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she hear some clicks. She opened her eyes to see Demon Prince's guards undo her restraints. They helped Fionna up from her bed. Her legs felt numb from standing for the first time in days. Demon prince's two guards grab Fionna's arms and lead her out of the room. They led Fionna to Demon Prince's throne room. He got up from his throne and stood before Fionna._  
_

"Let her go. I'll take it from here." The guards let go of Fionna's arms and left. Demon Prince circled around her.

"Sit." He hissed. Fionna dropped to the cold, stone floor. She hugged her knees. She shut her eyes and felt cold fingers brush against her back. Demon Prince grabbed her shoulders and forced her to lie down. He pushed her knees down. Fionna shivered from his touch. He grabbed her arms and legs and spread them out.

"You better stay there. Or else." He left the room. Fionna didn't dare move. She knew what he was capable of. He had been so cruel to her for the past 2 months. She waited until he came back. He placed his knees on her arms.

"W-W-What d-do y-you want with me?" Fionna asked, her voice barley above a whisper. He stroked her hair with a smile.

"Shhhhhhhh. Don't talk. My queen. You will say yes." He whispered. Fionna had a look of disgust.

"I will never marry you." She hissed. She could she the rage in his eyes. She was starting to regret saying that.

"You don't have a choice." His knees dug into her arms. She howled in pain. He slapped her. She spat on him. He hopped off of her. She jumped to her feet, but fell to her knees right after. She got back up but he was prepared. He slapped her so hard, she dropped to the ground. He kicked and punched her. She grabbed his legs which made him fall. He kicked the side of her head. Once she was down he started to beat her without mercy. He punched, kicked, slapped, and stomp on her. She gasped for air, but it just kept getting knocked out of her. She tried to land one hit on him, but he grab her arm and burned her wrist. She screamed in agony. She drop flat on her back. He stopped to catch his breath. Fionna was breathing heavily. She was battered and bruised. She was pretty sure he fractured something.

Her eye was swollen. Her lip was bleeding. She was covered in black and blue bruises. She groaned in pain. He kicked her hard again. Fionna got to her feet, but Demon Prince slapped her and she fell back down.

"You're nothing but a pathetic rag doll. No wonder you cry all the time. You can't handle a beating. A girl that weak can never be my Queen. But, you can be my pet. My perfect, little pet. GUARDS. TAKE MY PET TO HER NEW ROOM." The two guards came in and grabbed the beaten Fionna. She was to weak to struggle. Demon Prince led them to a small, damp, and dark cell. They dragged Fionna in Demon Prince threw her against the stone wall. She fell with a thud.

Demon Prince ordered his guards to leave and make sure nobody disturbs him and his new pet. He shut the door behind him and walked up to Fionna. She screamed again as continued to beat her. Punches and kicks were thrown at her. She tasted a lot of blood in her mouth. She threw her arms to protected her head. He didn't even felt a single pang of guilt. He was truly evil. She was crying as soft as she could, trying to hid her face. With one swift and final kick, he knocked her out. But, before she went unconscious, she heard him say:

"Bad Fionna. You must respect you master."

* * *

Fionna awoke in her cell. Her body ached with pain. She couldn't see a single patch of skin that was not black or blue. She still tasted blood. Her throat hurt from yelling. She had a fresh gag around her mouth. They chained her arms, legs, and neck to the wall. She was forced to sit in a cramped and uncomfortable position. She had only been out for 5 minutes. But it felt like hours. The rusty chains were scraping her skin. The chains around her neck felt like the were choking her.

"Hello my pet. Good to see you're awake again." Demon Prince was at the door. Fionna tried to back up, but she was already touching the wall. He smirked as he watched her cower. He smirked. He walked closer to her. She threw her arms again, but not before her could smack her. He laughed evilly. She saw how cruel he could be. He sat down beside her.

"I have a surprise for you. Prepare to meet my cousin." A figure stept out of the shadows. Fionna stared in great shock. The figure was shocked too.

"Fionna?" asked Marshal.

* * *

**How do you like that plot twist. I had reviews saying that I should add him to this story. I wasn't surprised. Marshal is like, the most popular character on this site. Hope you enjoyed this.**

**Sorry for the delay and the shortness. Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Fionna?" asked Marshal. He turned and glared at Demon Prince. Demon Prince smirked. Marshal turned back to Fionna, who was cowering against the wall.

"What did you do to her?" Marshal yelled.

"I broke her, Marshal. She was just a thing standing in my way. And so are you." Demon Prince took out a water gun and shot clear blue water on Marshal. It burned his skin. He howled and drop to the ground. Demon Prince grabbed a chain the chained Marshal's arms to the wall. Fionna closed her eyes, not wanting to see what will happen next. She heard Marshal scream in pain. His screams lasted for mere seconds before they stopped.

She felt Demon Prince's cold hands being brought hard across her face. She tensed up. She opened her eyes to see Marshal knocked out on the floor. Demon Prince walked up to her. Her temper was rising. How dare he hurt her friends. When he was close enough she punched him square in the face. Caught off guard, he fell back. He got up and slapped her again. He stroked her red cheek.

"Shhhhh. It's ok. Now you have a roommate. Sleep tight my little pet. You will have a punishment in the morning." With that, he left. She curled up into a ball and dozed off to an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

Fionna awoke in a hot room. Bright lights shined on her face. Her hands and feet were chained to the ceiling and the floor. Demon Prince was looking down on her from a control room above her. He spoke into a microphone and his voice came down through a speaker.

"Hello my pet. Nice to see that you're awake." He said.

"UNTIE ME SO I CAN MESS YOU UP!" Fionna yelled. She heard playful laughter on the other end.

"Now why would I do that? Besides, it's time for your punishment for hitting me. Now hold still, this will be very painful." he said. He pushed a button on the control panel and 4 metal hands came down. 2 of them tied a gag around her mouth and the other 2 proceeded to punish her. She close her eyes and felt a burning sensation all over her. By the time they were done, she had nothing but bruises. Finally, it was over. The chains on her hands and feet snapped and she fell face first on the floor.

"We aren't done yet. The rest of your punishment will happen later."

* * *

Fionna was in her cell with Marshal besides her. She was crying into Marshal's chest. Marshal was comforting her.

"Shhhh. It's ok Fionna. He's just a coward that thought it was best to have you locked up instead of fighting you himself. You are a strong girl. Hang in there." He whispered.

She was just about to close her eyes when-

"Time to get up. I have a surprise for you." she heard Demon Prince say. He entered the cell and ripped Fionna from Marshal's arms.

"HEY!" Marshal yelled. Demon Prince smirked as he unclipped her chains. Marshal watched as Demon Prince dragged her out of the cell.

* * *

Fionna was dragged to an ice cold room in the lowest part of the castle. There, Demon Prince tossed her to a wall and she fell with a thud. He flipped her on her stomach. He then tied her hands behind her back and her ankles together.

"Good-bye my pet. I have some business to attend to. Have fun." He left the room and two guards entered the room. One held her down as the other one removed what was left of her clothes. Now she was completely naked. She blushed bright red. They blushed too.

She noticed they were no more than teenagers. 14 and 15 year olds, to be exact. The oldest had fire red hair and green eyes. The youngest had jet black hair and brown eyes. They both had guilty looks on their faces. They wore red shirts with leather jackets and black pants.

She tried to get away, but no avail. One took a blanket and threw it over her.

"There you go. By the way, we're really sorry. We don't want to do this, especially to a little girl. But we have to. Or else … well, you get the picture." The youngest said. The oldest nodded.

"I'm Tristan and that's Travis, my brother. He doesn't say much." Said the youngest. She shivered with fear and anxiety. She buried herself in the blanket. She heard a door open and tons of little clicks. She felt strong hands grab her feet and pull her away. She squirmed in their grasp. They set her down and ripped the blanket off. Her cheeks heat up. They hesitated before drawing back a huge curtain. There was a tub filled with little balls made of solid ice.

"No no no no no no. Please NO!" She cried as they grabbed her arms and tossed her in it. She screamed in blood curdling agony. The ice was colder than the ice kingdom. It was giving her frostbite, and they knew it.

"P-P-Please l-l-let me o-out. I c-c-can't t-t-take it." She begged.

"We're sorry. But we can't. We have to leave you in there until the ice melts. Please forgive us." Tristan said with tears in his eyes. They turned their backs to her with heavy hearts. Those two were probably the only ones in this kingdom with good hearts, besides her friends and her. Hot tears fell down her cheeks as she waited for this torment to end.


End file.
